Fifty Shades of Mr Brady
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Stendan AU/Canon: Ste's best friend Amy asks him to cover an interview with well known club owner, Brendan Brady, who has a reputation as an intimidating and heartless business man.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. It's __been a while since I've done a story, but I hope this one will live up to the standards. This plot is loosely based on the film Fifty Shades of Grey. However it's going to be set differently. Also with this fic I am getting help from a friend of mine, who's editing for me, because I am not really confident with my SMUTT which you all know is a big part of the plot for Fifty Shades. _

_xxx_

**_Fifty Shades of Mr. Brady_**

_xxx_

"Ste, are you sure you're okay, because if you're not, I-"

"Ames," He cuts her off, as he laces up his shoes, "I've told you loads of times it's fine."

Amy smiles gently, as she sits down on the couch, letting out a heavy breath, rubbing her large belly.

"Plus, you're close to your due date, we wouldn't want your water breaking in the middle of the interview," he says with raised brows, grin on his face.

She nods, running her hand through her hair, "What would I do without you?"

He walks towards her, "I have no clue," he quips, and kisses her on the cheeks, and rushes towards the door.

"Oi, cheeky!... Did you take the recorder?"

"Got it… I'll see you later, just relax, I shouldn't be too long."

It's pissing out when Ste walks out, dampening his mood. No umbrella and his thin beige coat, is no help in shielding him from the treacherous rain, so he makes a run towards CHEZ CHEZ.

He was only doing it because Amy had always been there for him. She let him live with her when he finally decided to leave his abusive Stepdad Terry and alcoholic mom Pauline, otherwise he'd be homeless. And his shy demur has never really helped with his social life, but he's fine with that. Amy is enough.

On top of being wet and short of breath, his nerves start to kick in when he walks into the club, it's dimly lit, and faint music echoing throughout. Perhaps it hasn't opened yet, he assumes.

"Excuse me, you're the new DJ?" Someone asks from behind.

He turns, and see a petite, gorgeous brunette with a bright smile, dressed in an overly tight red dress, she scans him with her eyes, and licks her teeth.

"Huh, what... No... I am... I am here to see Mr. Brady...for an interview, well not for me, but for my mate Amy Barnes, she can't make it because she's sick," he quickly explains.

"Ahhh, give me one moment, let me check if he's done with his meeting... I am Anne by the way, Mr. Brady's secretary, Mitzeee, for those who don't know me," she says proudly and winks at him before she marches up the steps in her six in heels, he wonders how she can even walk in them. He looks around at the club, he'd come probably only a few times, knew who owned it: Brendan Brady, however he's never seen the man himself. Wonders if all the gossip and rumors about him are true. That he's this big bad business man, with a reputation, as a cold, Irish, and very intimidating man. Hollyoaks is a small village so gossip spreads like wildfire, however unlike most of the folks in the community he's never been interested in gossip, so he's never been interested nor cared about the man.

He's not given much time to ponder in his thoughts as the secretary calls him up.

He quickly checks himself in a mirror hung on the staircase wall before he heads up. He follows her through double doors, down a small hallway.

"Just have a seat," she says, "Would you like me to take your coat?"

"It's fine," he replies as he sits down, but then he changes his mind, realizes how he must look a right mess since its all wet, so he takes it off and hands it to her.

His knees shake as he waits. He pulls out his clipboard from his bag, decides to read the questions Amy wants him to ask, but before he can get to it, the secretary returns, "Mr. Brady is ready to see you," she says and leads him down the a hallway. There's a door that has the name _Brendan Brady_, written in silver letters.

He takes a deep breath as the secretary opens the office door for him. The mans back is turned, he can only see the back of his head, he's on the phone. One thing is proven right, the man is definitely Irish; accent prominent, and voice deep and gravely. For some reason it makes his skin tingle, and he can't tell whether its nervousness or the latter.

The man ends the phone call shortly after, and turns in his leather chair. Ste is immediately taken aback by the mustache he's sporting, it should be ridiculous, something he'd expect a porn star to have, not a business man, however it somehow strangely fits. He then notices his blue eyes, that are staring through him. But what he's most surprised about is how young he seems, he expected the man to be perhaps over fifty with what he's heard from the his accomplishments.

"Ye not exactly the blonde I was expecting?" He speaks first, in a low drawl, Ste can't tell if he's being sarcastic or serious, because his expression gives nothing away.

"Sorry, Amy couldn't come because she's sick, she's about to have a baby and well I-"

"I don't need summery, have a seat," he says, eyes directing to the wooden seat placed in front of his glass desk, where Ste can see his legs, spread apart. From what it looks the man is definitely tall as well.

"Sorry," he says, as he sits, he already feels stupid in front of the mans presence, definitely intimidating already.

"Well, Steven-"

"It's just Ste," he corrects. He notices the man's cheek tick, "Well, Steven," he drawls out his name thickly, "Ye have only five minutes, so ye get on with," he gestures his hand up, "Whatever it is ye want to ask me."

"Not, me, Amy."

"Makes no difference to me."

"Ummm, is it alright if I record our session?"

"It's fine."

"It's only because Amy wants to, you know, be -"

"I said it's fine," he restates thickly.

Ste nods, he drops his recorder as he tries to retrieve it from his bag, "Sorry I am not good at this," he says as he grabs it, thankful that it didn't break, "Did Amy, explain what the interview is for?" He asks, trying to make the situation less nerving, at least on his behalf.

"She wants to know my secrets to how I've become a successful business man at such a young age…" he says in an overly proud tone. Definitely arrogant.

"How old are you?" It slips from his mouth, before he can stop himself.

The man raises his brows, "Ye asking or is that one of the questions?"

Ste shakes his head in embarrassment, "No… sorry…"

"How old do ye think I am?"

Ste swallows, looks at him cautiously, "Ummm…. thirty one."

The man's upper lip looks like it's about to form a smirk, but it straightens out, expression stern, "Time is ticking, ye only have four minutes left now."

"Oh, right, sorry," Ste responds hastily, grabs his pen and board, he clears his throat, and looks down at the list of questions Amy has given him.

"What do you owe your success to?"

"Hunger," he replies instantly, leans back in his seat, intertwines his long fingers, "When a man is hungry, he'll go to any length to fill that craving, whether it be food, business, or pleasure," he says in a low drawl, making his accent more prominent. His eyes bore into his. Ste has to look down at his board in order to keep himself from flushing. He jots down notes in the empty space Amy left for the answers, just in case.

"In what aspects do you consider your self controlling?"

"I exercise control in all things, Steven."

Ste decides to not look up at the man, so that way he doesn't end up making any mistakes or asking anything stupid. He wants to get it over with, because the man is making him feel uncomfortable and he doesn't like it.

"Do you have any interests outside of your work?"

"Depends, what interests ye referring to?"

Ste looks up at that instant, his eyes locks with his, it's piercing, and so deep. Ste's gaze wavers, "Ummm… like do you ummm play… I mean like go out and stuff?"

He feels utterly stupid and hopes that the man doesn't think he's a nut case more than what he already probably thinks of him.

"Everyone goes out, it's just mine is less frequent."

Ste nods, "So what do you like doing if you have free time?" He asks, and he realizes he's asked a question that's not even one of Amy's questions. He curses himself silently.

"I like to indulge in various physical activities," he answers with a thick but low tone.

"Would your mates say you're open person?"

"I don't have any mates, but if I did, they'd know very little about me, because I like to keep things private."

Ste can definitely see that, he nods in response and inks his paper with more notes, tries to keep it short because he can tell the man is impatient.

"Have your parents played an important role in your success?"

There is a silence for a moment and Ste looks up at the man, his face is somber. Ste's about to say something, but the man suddenly speaks.

"My mum, she died when I was seven. Lived with my da afterwards, where I worked under him in a club back in Ireland till I was fourteen… he was a… tough man… so I grew up faster than boys my age, and it… it hardened me I guess… ye know… business it's all about the power, the control," he says with a hard grin, almost like he's forcing it. It's like he see's pain in his eyes, but it's quickly replaced by a coldness, that makes him look back down at his paper and continue writing the rest of the answers, before going onto the next question.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"I don't do relationships." He answers frankly. Ste's not surprised by that either, especially judging his character. Though Ste's not a promiscuous guy himself, rather quiet the opposite, he's confident that Mr. Brady is one of those men that has a harem of women.

He pauses when he reads the next question, wished he had read the questions when Amy had asked him to before. He swallows, gaze faltering, "Are the rumors about you," his voice lowers, "being gay true?"

Brendan's upper lip twitches, and brows raise, "Do I look gay to ye?" He asks offensively.

Ste shakes his head hastily, with wide eyes, "No, you don't," he replies instantly, because the man looks anything but gay to him. But it makes him wonder why anyone would have thought that in the first place.

"Are ye?" The man asks, throwing Ste off. He lowers and shakes his head, "No…." he answers quietly, but there's a hesitation in his tone.

Ste looks up, "I am not… I've… I've never thought about a bloke like that before," he explains, however the man's looking at him with doubt.

"I've had loads of girlfriends and stuff before, and there's this girl I fancy, so how would I be?" He has no idea why he's explaining himself, it's not like it's any of his business, but there's something about him that makes him speak without thinking. Mr. Brady's looking at him with an intense gaze, he cocks his head to the side, "Ye go to school?" It's not what Ste expected.

Ste shakes his head, "No, just work as a part time chef, at L Gnosh, it's only thing I am good at really, Ames loves me food, says I should open up a restaurant, but don't got the money do I and plus, it's, it's a big responsibility and I…" he stops when he realizes he's going on like an idiot, he's never really opened up like that to anyone, so it makes no sense to him why he is to a complete stranger, one like him of all people.

"Ye close with her?"

"Huh?…" He says confused.

"Amy ye girlfriend?"

"Oh, no," he says with wide eyes, "She's just a mate, we've dated before, but it was a long way back ya know, but not anymore." Mr. Brady, looks like he about to speak, but a sudden knock on the door interrupts them, and Ste can't help but let out a sigh of relief, he's never been one to talk about himself, especially not to someone like Mr. Brady.

"Who is it?"

"Brendan, Simons here to see you."

Ste thinks that his secretary must be close to the man, considering she calls him by his first name, and he wouldn't be surprised if she was Mr. Brady's bit on the side.

"Tell him to wait."

"He says it's urgent."

Mr. Brady lets out a growl, and rises from his seat, revealing his physic. Ste is taken aback by it. He's taller and more muscular than he'd expected. His eyes trail down from the back of his head down his back, but doesn't have time to look, because the man exits the office. Ste curses himself, why is he staring at another man. Ste looks away immediately, when Mr. Brady walks back in, "I am gonna need ye to leave, I've got some business to handle," he says as he grabs his gray suit jacket and throws it on.

"Oh, that's fine, that was the last question anyways… thank you for your time Mr. Brady." He stands up quickly, not wanting to be in the mans way, but ends up dropping his recorder and board in the process. He bends down to grab it, apologizing while doing so. He rises up, his heart starts pounding, when he sees the man in front of him, so close that he can smell his musky aftershave and the heat of his breath.

He swallows, and says, "I am sorry," as he quickly puts his things in his bag.

"Ye got what ye needed?" the mans asks. Ste nods, his words unable to come out.

"Good…" he says lowly, and holds out his hand to him. Ste hesitates for a second before he grips his hand, and it's like an electric volt goes through his body. Ste doesn't realize he's still holding onto Mr. Bray's hand that is surprising soft and warm. Mr. Brady is the one that pulls back, and opens the door for him.

"Thank you for your time," Ste says to him before leaving. He lets out a deep breath when he reaches outside, the cold breeze against his skin feels amazing, because he was feeling overheated inside. He's glad it's over, and he's definitely not going back to see that man ever again.

When he reaches his flat, Amy is still sat on the couch watching TV. Her eyes widen, "You finished already?"

"Yea…" he says as he puts his coat away.

"So how did it go?" She asks excitedly. He shrugs, "Alright, he just answered the questions, and I had to leave because he was busy."

She nods, "Did you record everything?"

"Yea," he reaches into his bag, and hands it to her along with the clipboard. She takes them with a big grin, but it suddenly falters.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't record anything."

"What… yes I did… I brought it out and I,"

"Did this turn green when you turned it on?" She shows him a tiny light on the side of the recorder.

He pauses for a moment, the realization hits him then, "Oh… fuck…" he runs his hands down his face, "I am so sorry, I thought, I turned it on… I 've wrote down some notes though, that should be enough, right?"

"Ste, I wanted you to record him because there's so much you learn just from the tone of someones voice… It's like you can feel what they're talking about, I can't get that with just notes."

He lets out a sigh, "What you want me to do?"

"Can you go ask him if he can answer them again?"

Ste's eyes widen, "What… Amy I can't do that. He's not just anyone I can go to and be like, you can, you answer all these questions again because my dumb ass didn't know how to turn on the recorder."

"He's not gonna think that, everyone makes mistakes."

Ste just scowls.

"Ste…" Amy elongates his name, "I really need the recording," she stresses in this whiny tone. And she wins, like always. He lets out a heavy sigh, "Fine, but if he doesn't do it, I am not going to push it," he says as he heads towards his room.

"You're the best!" She shouts out.

Xx

It's midnight when he finally decides to hop in the shower. Takes ages to figure out what to wear to the point where Amy tells him to hurry up because the clubs near closing time. He doesn't even know why he's trying to dress nicely, what does it matter, what the man thinks of him. He settles for polo shirt, sweat shirt and his occasional track suit pants, brushes his hair back with his fingers, grabs his bag, and leaves.

Faint music is playing in the background when he walks into the club, his heart pounding for some reason, and he's never felt more nervous and anxious. There are only a few people there, drinking, and about two bartenders working the late shift. He's suddenly an looks around, he spots Anne, Brendan's secretary near the bar. She seems surprised to see him.

"You again, here for a drink?" she asks with a wide grin, leaning against the bar.

"No, actually, I was wondering if Bren… Mr. Brady is here," he corrects.

"Oh, he actually just left a moment ago, did you need something?"

Ste swallows, "It's just, I forgot something my mate Amy wants me to ask, but it's alright, thank you," he says and turns.

"Well, if you want, you can go to his flat, he lives just a few blocks from here," She says. He turns, "I… I don't want to bother him."

"Well, just in case, he's apartment 702 B," she says with a grin, it's as if she knows something, but doesn't put much thought to it.

His minds tells him not too, that it's late and he should just go home, but he finds him in front of his apartment. He tells himself, he's there only for Amy's sake. However he can't control the pounding of his heart. He takes in a deep breath and knocks on his blue door.

xxx

_**Please review and tell me what you think of this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_OMG Thank you every one so much for the reviews. My friend and I were floored by them! MASSIVE THANK YOU! It made us update faster. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy. :D_**

**_..._**

_Xx_

Ste can't explain the feeling, but it's like nervousness and anxiety all in one. He somewhat hopes that the man doesn't answer, giving him a liable reason for not getting him recorded. But his luck runs short when he hears footsteps. His heart begins pounding. The door opens, revealing Mr. Brady, dressed in casual clothing, fitted black short sleeve T-shirt, and jeans.

"Steven... what ye doing here?" His eyes scan Ste's entire length, making him feel hot under the collar.

"I... I... ummm, your secretary said you were here, and I... well, Amy wanted me to record the interview. I thought I did, but... I forgot to turn it on, so I-"

"So ye want another interview?"

Ste nods, and lets out a puff of air he'd been holding. He swallows, "If that's alright with you."

Mr. Brady, steps aside, indicating for him to go in. He hesitates for a second, before walking in. His eyes scan his apartment. Very much in character; posh, modern. Colorless; black, gray and white. It makes his and Amy's place, look like a rat hole.

"Would ye like anything to drink?" Mr. Brady asks, diverting his attention.

"Ummm, I am fine, thank ye."

Ste's eyes follow as Mr. Brady, walks towards his black kitchen, with all steel appliances. He watches as he reaches up for a wine glass. He notices he has a tattoo on his arm, however he cannot see what it is because half of it is covered by the material of his sleeve.

"Ye gonna sit down or stand here like a statue?" Mr. Brady says in a low tone as he pours himself a drink, while staring at Ste.

"Oh, umm, sorry," Ste replies, feeling like a complete idiot. He looks around, trying to figure out where to sit. Everything looks so clean and pristine.

"Ye can sit anywhere ye like," Mr. Brady says, noticing his turmoil. He opts a black leather sofa. He trips on edge of a carpet on his way towards it.

Before he can even get himself up, he feEls strong arms pulling him up, "Ye alright?"

He nods, and flushes in embarrassment. He looks up at Mr. Brady, his eyes are dark, and glossy. He feels hypnotized by them.

Suddenly a loud buzz breaks him out of his trance. Ste realizes its his phone. The man lets go of his arms that Ste hadn't realized he was still holding onto.

"Oh... I am sorry," he says quickly as he reaches into his pocket, and see's a text message, "It's just Amy, she wants to know if I found you-"

,"Ye do everything she asks?"

"No, it's just she's… she's pregnant, just trying to help her out."

"Ye kid?"

Ste's eyes widen, "No, it's Amy's ex- but he left her-"

"So she's thrown all the responsibility on ye?" he says not letting Ste finish his sentence.

"What no," he says defensively. He doesn't like that he's thinking of Amy is a negative light, "She's been a dead good mate to me, when I was-" he stops, "She's done a lot for me, alright."

Mr. Brady nods, "Well, it's nice to know ye very loyal," he drawls. Ste lowers his gaze, doesn't know why, but his comment made him flush.

"Well, lets get started," the man says, grabs his glass of champagne he'd set on one of the lamp tables and walks over to one of the couches. He leans back, legs spread, and takes a sip of his drink. His gaze scanning Ste as he walks towards the couch opposite his.

Ste feels naked under the man's gaze, and it's making him uncomfortable. So he quickly reaches into his bag, and brings out the recorder and clipboard out, wanting to get it over with. It feels like a repeat of this afternoon, except he feels even more nervous especially with the way the man is looking at him. Like he's something intriguing, perhaps that's how he stares at everyone. His tactic of pulling people in.

This time Ste makes sure he sees the green light on the recorder. He sets it on table so that his clumsy ass doesn't drop it like last time. He clears his throat, and shifts forward so he is almost on the edge of the couch.

"Is it alright if I start from the beginning?" He asks.

"Whatever ye want," Mr. Brady drawls and takes another sip of his whiskey. Ste subcontiously licks his lips as he watches him. He quickly looks down at the set of questions, when he sets the drink down.

"What do you owe your success to?" he begins. Unlike before, Ste doesn't have the excuse to write anything, so he just keeps his eyes glued to the paper as he asks the next question.

The answers are exactly the same, like he'd memorized everything he'd said before. However, not for the last question. "It's not anyones business, who, or what I like," Mr. Brady, answers thickly.

"Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable," Ste says.

"Nothing makes me uncomfortable," his gaze is so intense it feels like he's burning a hole in Stes head.

"I... I should get going now, it's late," he says quietly.

Mr. Brady doesn't say anything, as he rises up. He grabs his bag, and puts the clipboard inside. When he turns around Mr. Brady is right next to him, startling him. His heart thumps irratically. He can smell the whisky and cologne on him.

"Don't forget this," Mr. Brady says, handing him his recorder. He feels stupid, thinking it was for something else. "Oh, thank you," he says as he takes it from him. His finger brushes slightly against his; he feels that electric current again. He takes a step back because the mans proximity is doing something to him and it's scaring him.

"Have a good night," he says, giving Mr. Brady a tentaive smile, before he leaves, not giving the man any time to really say anything.

He's glad he's out of the mans apartment, it was doing things to him, to his mind and body he's never felt before; its not normal. The man is not normal, because Ste has seen many men before and though attractive, they never made him feel nervous like the way Mr. Brady does.

Xx

Amy's face lights up when he hands her the recorder. The grin so wide, her face looks like it's about to split.

"You're amazing," she says as she turns it on.

"Can you put your headphones on," he says. Even though it's just his voice, it gives him this feeling in his stomach that he wants to go away.

"Is it too loud?" she asks oblivious.

He lets out a sigh, "Never mind, I'll just go to my room," he sighs and saunters off to his room.

He splashes his face with cold water, and looks up at his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't see anything interesting; just plain, old scaly Ste, too shy to ever do anything now. He lets out a heavy sigh, and heads to his bed. Drops on his tiny bed, and he has no control over his thoughts as his mind wonders off to Mr. Brady.

He realizes his interest in him is perhaps even more than Amy's. Perhaps its thr effect the man has on everyone that meets him. Reason why he's the name on everyone's lips since he's come to Hollyoaks and taken over it like a storm.

However, he knows Mr. Brady is far from his league. It's like Stes earth, and Mr. Brady the sun. They can only orbit one another but never touch; it would be lethal.

It feels like it's only been less than an hour, and Amy's shouting at him to get up. He groans and tosses in his bed, covers his head with his blanket.

"Ste! Get up! It's late!" She hollers again.

He forces his eyes open. He hastily jerks up, and throws off the sheets, "Fuck, fuck!" he curses as his eyes set on the time. He runs into the bathroom. He forgot to set his fucking alarm. He's more than an hour late for work, and if Tony doesn't sack his ass, it will be a saving grace, because luck has always been his number one enemy.

As expected, Tony sporting the biggest scowlon his face as Ste rolls in, sporting his bed head.

"I am so sorry Ton'eh, last night I barely-"

"I don't need to hear any more of your excuses," Tony cuts him off as he rounds to the kitchen, "Get to the back quickly, we'll discuss this later."

Stes thankful for the lunchtime Rush because he's not in the mood to listen to another lecture from Tony. He's had more than of his shares. However, he hopes that it's not his last time he cooks a meal.

The orders come in faster than he can handle. He rushes to the front to hand Lienne, the waitress, his first order he dished. One thing he never understood, was why Tony hired her in first place. She's so slow, and always messes up on the orders, perhaps its because she's dating Tony's most valued worker, Doug Carter, the American chap Ste can't stand. He'd almost cost Ste the job, the first time he applied. The arrogant wet blanket was trying to take his position, luckily one of Tony's cooks ran out oh him the last minute, so he was given the position. And he's been at the job for at least a couple of months, so the last thing he needs is to be fired.

Just before he turns to go back into the kitchen, the door bell rings indicating another costumer has walked in. His eyes widen when he sees Mr. Brady, dressed in a fitted pristine, dark grey suit, with a white button up underneath. He looks so fucking hot, and gorgeous. And its not only his eyes that are staring, but everyone else too. It's his first time there.

Tony has somehow manged his way to the front, with the biggest grin on his face, greeting the man using his most enthusiastic tone. Ste can already tell, Tony will be bragging about it for ever, since the only costumes they usually get, are he locals looking for a good meal for a decent price. And everyone knows Mr. Brady is loaded.

He catches the mans gaze on him as he's seated. He turns hastily, heart pounding, and entire body shaking with nerves. He doesn't have time to recuperate, as Tony rushes towards him, "Ste, I need you to make our finest Irish Stew for Mr. Brady. Don't mess it up, he's not just any costumer," he warns. Ste nods. He hopes that his nerves are not on display. But Tony seems too lost in his own gloating that the infamous Irishman has taken interest in his diner to even notice.

He gets started by taking out the ingredients. He tells himself, Mr. Brady is like every other costumer in that room. He takes a deep breath and brings out the necessary utensils for the dish. But even so, he still can't get his nerves to calm down. While reaching for a pot, he ends up knocking a glass plate off the counter. "Fuck," he curses as he tries to bend down a pick up the shattered pieces, but Tony rushes in. His eyes wide open, face lit with rage.

"What the fuck is going on with you?!"

"I... I am... I am sorry, I've just had a couple of rough days, you know Amy and the baby are almost on the way, and-" he tries to explain without a pause.

"You're not the only one having rough days Ste. I've got a business to run, and if you can't separate your personal life from your job then you shouldn't be here."

"I am sorry, it was an accident."

"One too many."

"Please, please, Ton'eh, I need this job," he begs. But Tony just looks at him blanky,

"I am sorry, but I've given you chance after chance."

"Please Tony!"

"I am sorry Ste, but you're fired, you can come collect your wages this evening," Tony says to him and turns, "Doug, I need you in here, hurry," he calls out to the American chap, who comes rushing in, with a smug grin on his face, and Ste just wants to smash the pot in his face. He rips off his apron, and storms out of the kitchen.

He's too heated to care that Mr. Brady is there right in his sight reading a news paper. He just storms out of the diner, not knowing where he's going. He wipes his eyes, he feeling so pathetic.

"Steven?" A voice calls out to him, and he knows who it is, but he doesn't stop.

"Steven?!" This time he's stopped with a hand on his arm.

"What happened?"

Ste shakes his head, trying to not look at the man.

"It's none of your business," he says, can't help the anger in his tone, as he pulls his arm out of his grip. Doesn't need patronizing from anyone, let alone an arrogant man like Mr. Brady. "I bet your laughing, that's a little scaly like me couldn't even keep a job at a shabby restaurant," Ste doesn't know where his sassiness is coming from, all he knows he's angry at him. Because if the Irishman had not walked into the damn diner and asked for a stupid Irish stew, he wouldn't have turned into a sack of nerves and dropped the god damn plate, but of course he couldn't let the man know that.

Mr. Brady's looking at him with raised brows, "Ye got fired?"

"No, I just walked out in the middle of my job," he bites sarcastically. He expects a Mr. Brady to throw a gab at him, but instead he just looks at him, his expression unreadable.

"So what ye gonna do?"

"What can I do, Amy's gonna hate me when she finds out I've screwed up the only job I've managed to get."

"What does it matter what she thinks?"

"She's my mate, we live together, I help pay half the rent," he says offensively, "Why you following me anyways?"

The man cocks his head, and takes a step forward, trust passing Ste's personal space, "I wanted to know why the chef that was supposed to cook my Irish Stew stormed out."

"I ain't the only chef in there," he quips.

"I wanted ye to make it."

"Well, I don't work there anymore," he says bitterly.

Mr. Brady stares at him for a moment, "Come to my office tonight, we'll talk." He doesn't give anytime for Ste to answers, just walks off, leaving Ste utterly confused.

Xx

His mind is no longer consumed by anger that Tony fired him, but why Mr. Brady wants to talk to him. It makes him anxious as well as nervous, but not as nervous as when he walks inside the flat and Amy asks him why he's back so early. He tells her what happened, but not the reason why he'd lost his ability to work.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry. This is all my fault," she claims.

"No, it's not, it's me," he rubs his face, "He's warned me before, and I just screwed up again."

Amy looks at him sympathetically, "What you gonna do now?"

Ste shrugs, "Gonna look for another job I guess."

"Well, tomorrow we will start job hunting, for the time being, for now why don't you just relax for today," she says, as he takes a seat on the couch, "Lets watch a movie," she says. A movie would be nice, he thinks.

"Lets do that, you want a fry up?" he asks, feeling his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Yes, please, I am starving, been up writing all morning, didn't realize the time till you returned," she said. He looks in the fridge, and grabs some bread and chicken paddies.

"Ste," she calls out as he prepares the sandwiches.

"Yea?"

"Do you think he's gay?"

Ste freezes, "Who?"

"Mr. Brady."

"Why you asking me?"

"Well he didn't exactly answer the question."

"Well, it was pretty offensive, plus how would I know," he replies as he puts the sandwiches in a plate and joins her on the couch.

"I mean, I know it's just a rumor and all, but I am just curious. And from what I've heard he's got no girlfriend."

"Well, it's his business, he said he doesn't do relationships."

"I know, but don't you think it's odd, a guy like him is single."

Ste shrugs, pretending like he's not interested. He takes a bite of his sandwich, he doesn't know how to answer that.

"I just thought it'd make juicy news; Business man, and club owner Brendan Brady, Gay," she says like she's reading a headline, "It would be massive."

"Well, give it up, because I can tell you for fact, he's not," he says, mouth half full.

She laughs, "Well then, that's gonna be good news for all the women dying to be with him," she quips as she turns on the television.

"What we watching?"

"Whatever you want?"

They both agree on a romantic comedy.

"Ste?"

"What?" he asks cautiously. He knows that tone, she uses it whenever she wants him to do something.

"I need a photo of him."

"For what?" he asks baffled.

"Well there might be a lot of people who haven't seen him, and I want to put it with the article."

"Why don't you just nick one off the net."

"There's barely any, and the ones on there are old, and not good quality, I want a recent one, and I tried to call his office already, but his secretary picked it up. She said she'd ask him but she never rang me back."

"Well just wait, maybe she hasn't told him yet."

"I need it by Wednesday," she says giving him this look. He shakes his head immediately, "No, I am not going to ask him for a photo, that's proper weird," he protests. He tries to get back into the film, but his attention has been tarnished.

"Please, you've already met him, so I am sure he'll be fine with it."

"Please, I need it, I swear this last thing I'll ask," she says looking at him with her puppy eyes she always uses on him. He lets out a sigh, "Fine, but I am not going today," he says. She grins widely and kisses him on the cheeks, "I love you!"

Xx

It's passed ten, and Ste gets ready. He wasn't planning on seeing Mr. Brady, because there was no reason too, at least it's what he tells himself. However, since Amy wants him to ask for a photo of him, he now has a more valid reason to do so, but he's not exactly planning on telling her.

And the thought of seeing him again, makes his skin goose-bump. This time he takes time prepping his hair, adding a bit of gel he usual never uses. Though he has no idea why.

Puts on his blue polo shirt, and light jeans, that are stressed because of the amount of times he's worn them. He checks himself one last time in the mirror before he grabs his light coat. But then he notices Amy is all dolled up.

"Where you going?"

She smiles, "I am meeting Dodger at CHEZ CHEZ."

"Amy, you're eight months pregnant, you can't be drinking."

"I am not drinking, just gonna have a chat, and stuff."

"Like that?" He ask with wide eyes.

"I am pregnant not disabled, plus it's just around the corner, if anything happens I'll ring ha," she says. Shes got a point.

"Why does it have to be CHEZ CHEZ?"

"I haven't gone there in ages, and heard its been renovated. Going there will help with my article."

He sighs.

"Anyways? Where you going looking all sexy, thought you were staying in," She asks, a sheepish smirk on her lips. He swallows, "I am... I am meeting up with Rae," he lies.

Her grin falters, "Oh," she rolls her eyes, "Thought it was someone else, well, I am heading off, should be back no later than two," she says, kisses him on the cheek before leaving.

He lets out a heavy breath, and leans against the wall. There is no way he can go now with Amy being there. Not that he even knows why he's keeping it a secret.

The adrenaline that was coursing through his body dies down as he sits down on the couch, and flips through the television, not interested in anything. He leans his head back.

Suddenly he jerks, when a loud knock on the door startles him. He notices an hour or so has passed by. He realizes he'd fallen asleep. He hastily rises from his seat, thinking it's Amy. He opens the door.

"Boo," Mr. Brady says.

Xx

**Please review, really get us motivated to write! THANK YOU! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! WE'VE GOTTEN CAUGHT UP IN A MESS OF BUSYNESS! BUT WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE MASSIVELY FOR REVIEWING! WE ARE OVERWHELEMED! ACTUALLY SURPRISED! Didn't think the story would be a hit. But were over joyed that people are still loving and reading Stendan fics. We love them! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! XD Makes us write faster! Love you all! Once again, we taking our own spin with this. ^_^ ****Please enjoy! **

**...**

Xx

"W... What you doing here?" Ste stutters. He can't seem to ever speak properly in the man's presence, and it's not helping with the way he's staring at him with dark eyes.

He's not dressed in his usual suit, but rather in a black leather jacket, with a shirt underneath, and dark jeans. Without replying the man makes his way in. Apparently he does not seem to care about other's privacy besides his own. Ste should be angry, but he says nothing and shuts the door. His hearts beating faster again, and his nerves racking up.

"So... I saw ye mate at the club," He says, as his eyes scan his apartment, "Not exactly the blonde I was expecting," he straightens out the tilted painting in their living room. He's also OCD, he notes.

Ste fiddles with his fingers in nervousness, trying to figure out what to say, "I... I just didn't see the point in going," he lies.

The man turns to look at him, his gaze intense, he cocks his head. He saunters towards him slowly, eyes boring into his. Ste swallows, eyes wide.

"If I tell someone I want to talk, it's not for no reason, Steven," He sounds offended, "And from what I recall, this afternoon, you got fired."

That gets to Ste, so the man's here to rub it in his face, that he's a pathetic loser. His brows knit, "What does it have to do with you?" he asks. The man somehow knows how to switch his moods within seconds. Like so, his heart starts pounding faster, when the man steps forward, leaving him a little space, capturing him with an intense gaze, "I

Mr. Brady's upper lip twitches, "Well, considering the fact I am a rather considerate person, so to speak, I was gonna offer ye a job," he drawls, tone low, and deep, gaze penetrating.

Ste eyes widen in surprise, his lips quiver, "W... why would you give me a job?" he asks oblivious.

The man brows raise, like he's asked the most retarded question, "Why would anyone give anyone a job?" he asks mockingly.

Ste literally feels like the dumbest shit at the moment, he swallows, "I... I've never worked at a club before," he admits.

Mr. Brady cocks his head slightly, "Ye know how to mix ingredients?"

Ste nods, "But why me?"

"I've heard ye quick, I need that at my bar."

Ste wants to know how he knows, but he keeps it shut, doesn't want to ruin the chance of getting a job even though the idea of working for someone like Mr. Brady is far on his list of accomplishments. However, beggars can't be choosers, he knows, more than anyone, "What if I mess up-"

"I'll teach ye everything, ye'll be the best barman once I am done with ye," he drawls deeply, "So, what ye say?"

Ste nods, his eyes not moving from the mans'. He's speechless. Doesn't understand why a man like Mr. Brady, is giving him a chance, when usually all his life he's been tossed around, because he's been seen as nothing but useless.

"Tomorrow, be at the club at ten, sharp, don't be late, there's nothing I hate more than tardiness," he drawls, and Ste knows he's being serious.

"Okay," is all Ste can say, still in shock, that he got a job, at least for the moment, if he doesn't screw up. He fiddles with his fingers, as he finally speaks, "Is there like some kind of dress code you've got?" he asks, because Tony had one.

Mr. Brady's upper lips turn into a light smirk, his direct on him, like he's somehow studying him, and its making Ste feels hot all over, "Just come like the way ye are now, I've got some things for ye."

Ste nods, not knowing what else to say. He's not used to having people over, let alone this man. It feels awkward, like Mr. Brady doesn't fit in his little tattered world. Out of place.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ste asks, needing to loosen up the awkwardness.

"I gotta get back," Mr. Brady, "Night times get crazy," he says with a slight smirk, brows raised in suggestion. Ste wets his lips, for some reason feels dry, "Ummm, alright."

"Next time," the man replies, and walks towards the door.

"Ohh... ummm forgot to ask you something," Ste says. The man turns, brows raised in question.

Ste swallows, "Ummm, Amy, she wanted to know if she... if she could possibly get a photo of you, it's for the article she's writing, and well I told her to check the net, but she said there aren't really any, but only if it's alright with you-" by the time he finishes his sentence he's breathless. He swallows, awaiting the mans answer.

Mr. Brady looks like he's in thought for a second. He turns around, facing Ste.

"Ye gotta camera?"

"Huh," Ste asks dumbly, "Oh, um, actually, no..." he says disappointedly. He never asked Amy about how he would take a photo.

"Ye got a phone?"

"Yeah, but the camera don't work," he lowers his gaze, "Quality is shitty on it," he admits embarrassingly.

"Why don't ye get a new one?"

Ste looks up, he shrugs, "The good ones are expensive, all my money goes to bills."

Mr. Brady is staring at him like he's thinking about something. He nods lights, biting his lower lip.

"If ye want to stay behind tomorrow after work, we can figure out something for the photo, yea?"

Ste wants to ask why doesn't he just use his phone, he's sure the man has one, the most expensive, but he keeps his mouth sealed.

"Alright."

The man slightly smirks, "Well, see ye tomorrow."

He's out the door before Ste can even respond. He shuts the door behind him, and lets out a heavy breath, he didn't know he'd kept in. He stands by the door for a moment, trying to think if anything that just happened made any sense. But he's not given much time to ponder, as his door gets pounded on, startling him. He opens the door, it's Amy.

"Remind me to never go on a bloody date again when I am pregnant, well this is gonna be my last, so I am not gonna need a reminder, but you know what I mean," she says with an agitated tone, as she walks in, hands on her belly.

"What happened?" he asks curiously.

She lets out a heavy sigh, as she sits down on the couch, "Everything was going fine at first, we were having a laugh and drinking, but then, I started feeling sleepy, and at one moment, I actually closed my eyes. Only for a few seconds," she defends. Ste can't help but smile at it. Amy's so cute when she rants. He joins her on the couch, "So what he says?"

"That's the problem, I didn't hear what he said, so I apologized and asked him to repeat himself. I tried explaining that pregnant woman can get sleepy at oddest times, but I don't think he believed me. He suggested that we leave, and I couldn't really say I wanted to stay, because I was really sleepy, I am so stupid!"

"It's not your fault. It's hers," he says, pointing to the baby bump. She lets out a light chuckle. She lets out a sigh, and runs her hand over her face, "Oh well, it's over now, I am gonna go take a quick shower and head to bed," she says as she stands up slowly, Ste helps her.

"Oh, I never asked how the date go with Rae?"

"She called off, had some work to do."

She snarls, "You're better off," she says as she heads to the bathroom. Ste leans back on the couch. He doesn't like that he's lying to Amy, but he doesn't want to tell her anything till he's sure he has a job.

Xx

Ste washes his hands in the sink, just finished his late dinner. He turns the faucet and suddenly the cap breaks off, squirting water all over him and the floor, as he tries to wash his hands.

"Fuck," he curses as he tries to get it to shut off. Amy rushes in as fast as she can, "What happened?!"

"Don't know, it just came off!" he shouts as he tries to do something to stop it.

"Turn the valve off!"

"I don't know where it is," he shouts back as he tries to block the water with his hands, but to no avail.

"Aghhh," Amy suddenly cries out. "AMY!"Ste shouts in mortification. He abandons the fact that is still squirting out water and rushes to her.

"Y... you okay?" he asks, eyes filled with fear. She whimpers in pain, as she holds onto his hands, squeezing them.

"Call the ambulance," she cries. He's stunned for a second.

"STE, ambulance, my water broke," she cries again. It's then Ste notices the water on the tiled ground between her legs. He rushes towards his phone that he left on the dining table, and in panic calls the ambulance, while Amy is crying out in pain.

"Ste hurry," she cries.

"They're coming, they're coming!" he screams as he runs torwards her, and helps her to the couch, not knowing what else to do.

"Steeeeee, it's gonna come!" she cries.

"What, no!... Stop it! don't let it!"

"I can't stop the baby from coming!" she shouts in frustration. Ste turns his head looking around, trying to figure out something to do, but he's completely lost.

Suddenly there is a pounding on the door, and Ste rises up quickly. It's the ambulance. He quickly opens the door, "Please, hurry, my mates in labor!" he says. Two guys and one woman rush in with the stretcher. They guys lift her, and drag her off in the ambulance. He hops into the back with them. Before they can get to the hospital Amy delivers the baby right there and then. And he thinks he's scared for life. He saw everything.

He watches in teary eyes as Amy holds onto tiny Leah. It's the name Amy had chosen for her before she was even born. It's perhaps the most beautiful thing he's seen. She's taken into the maternity room while the baby is evaluated.

Ste lets out a heavy sigh, as he takes a seat down next to her.

"Thank you," Amy says to him.

"For what?" he asks, looking up at her.

"For being there for me even though Leah is not your baby."

"Don't matter, your my best mate, and my mates baby is like mine," he says. She smiles at him adoringly.

"Wonder what time they are gonna be done with her?" Amy asks. Ste looks up at the time, "It's only thirty past ten."

Suddenly his eyes widen, "Fuck!"

"What?" Amy asks.

"Fuck, fuck!" he says as he rises up.

"What's wrong?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Aghhh I am late for work!"

"Work, I thought you said you were fired."

"I got a new offer yesterday, and I was supposed to be there at ten, and now its almost eleven," he says in a breathless tone.

"You didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't sure I really got it, I was supposed to go for training, fucking hell."

"Go then!" she says. His eyes widen, "What? I am almost hour late, no way he's gonna give me the job."

"Who?"

"Mr. Brady."

Amy's eyes widen," He gave you a job?"

"Well not anymore." he says defeatedly.

"Just go and tell him what happened."

"It's too late now, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Ste I will be fine, there are doctors and nurses if I need anything."

He contemplates whether it's a good idea or not, regardless, it's the same, either way he wont get the job, but at least if he goes he knows he tried. He lets out a sigh as he runs his hand over his face, "Alright, call me if you need anything."

She nods with a smile. He kisses her on the cheek and gets up.

Xx

The club is packed with local drinkers and college nobs. But there is only one thing on his mind, as he scans the club, heart pounding in anxiousness. He's startled when a hand touches his shoulder. He turns and see's its the Doug, the Annoying American chap.

"What you doing here?" he asks, a smug smirk on his face, and Ste wants nothing but to wipe it off with a punch, but he has more important things to do.

"Non a business," he says, he's not there to waste anytime with a rat like him, but sometimes the rat just doesn't stop biting.

"Lots of time on your hand, now that you don't have a job," he mocks with a smug grin, drink in his flimsy hand.

Ste see's red, he pushes the shit, causing him to crash on top of the coffee table where some people are sitting at. All eyes are on him.

The shit head looks stunted, and Ste just wants to smack reality more into him for once and all, but suddenly he's held back by a strong arm, "What the fuck going on?!"

He already knows who it is without even turning around.

"Yanke doodle get ye ass out of here!" He barks noticing how the shits still lied there like an idiot. He snarls as he gets up, looking at Ste with a mean mug, "He fucking started it!" he shouts, pointing at Ste. Ste tries to barge at him, all he needs is to be screwed over again, but Mr. Brady pulls him back harshly, "Ye go into my office now," he order, and he's bit shocked by it, "Go!" he shouts when his feet fail to move. He doesn't even know why he's listening to the man, but he does as he says and goes into his office. Stands by the wall, fists clenched, and steam coming out of his ears. Minutes later the man barges in, and shuts the door, "What the fuck ye think ye doing huh?" he's in his face.

"I ain't done noffin! He started it!" he shouts back, he's tired of being blamed for everything.

"I ain't talking about that shit," He growls, making Ste confused suddenly, "I am talking about ye fucking playing games."

Ste tries to talk, but the man doesn't let him, "I let ye slide the first time ye stood me up, and now-" he snarls.

Ste's eyes widen, "What... it's... it's not-" he's unable to speak, the man doesn't even look like he wants to hear it, he can smell his musky cologne, and whiskey, hot breath on his face, "I gave ye a chance because I think ye have potential, but I should've known ye no different from the other two faced council rat shits heads out there-"

Without warning Ste's smacks the man across the face. He startles himself. Heart pounding, breath heavy. He's been told many times in his life that he's useless, it's nothing new, but it's never hurt like it just did, when the man said it, and it was just an instance impulse, which he regrets instantly, because the man looks like he's about to kill him.

He's about to apologize, but he's suddenly, pushed against the wall hard, with the man's hand around his neck, eyes dark and dangerous, "Ye don't ever touch me," he hisses in his face. Ste tries to pry his hands off, but the man pushes them up, locking them above his head.

His hearts pounding in fear.

He's being paralyzed by his dangerous eyes that seem like are trying to suck the life out of him.

He knows it's over, it's probably be the last time he'll be able to walk, or worse. His lips tremble as he's lost his ability to speak. He closes his eyes ready for whatever damage the man is going to do to him.

Suddenly he feels his warmth of his mouth, and he thinks he's hallucinating, but then he feels his lips being forced apart by a wet heavy and demanding tongue. For a moment he's in shock, afraid to move, but then without warning his own mouth surrenders.

It's nothing like he's ever felt before. So deep, heavy, and hot, a taste of intoxication. It's like he's suffocating but being brought to life at the same time. He's lost in the heat, the wetness of the mans tongue harshly exploring his mouth. Somehow the man's hand has made it's way behind his neck, fingers pressed hard into the flesh of his neck, where he's sure there will be prints from them, but Ste's too obscured by the pleasure the man's mouth is providing that he doesn't care.

His body feels like its being pressed by two solid things, one the wall the other him. His fear has altered completely into shear excitement and euphoria. He pushes himself further and attempts to deepen the kiss, but suddenly the man pulls back harshly, panting, "What I say, ye don't fucking touch me," he growls, and Ste's confused, he's the one who kissed him. But for some reason it feels like it's his fault, and he shakes his head, "I am..I am... Sorry," he stutters.

"Get out," Mr. Brady growls dangerously. But for some reason Ste's frozen, still staring at the man.

"GET OUT!" He shouts menacingly. It brings Ste out of his daze, he quickly pushes away from the wall, and opens the office door, and rushes out. The door is slammed behind him. He runs out without looking back.

Xx

Please review


	4. Regarding Fifty Shades of Mr Brady Story

_This is not Chapter 4 _

* * *

_Hello fellow Fifty Shades of Mr Brady followers._

* * *

_I am so sorry that there has not been any updates for this fic, myself and my friend that is helping me with the story, well we have be come very busy at th__e moment. I really should have planned out the story first, before jumping straight ahead with it. I feeI like have let you all down, and I am every sorry about this._

_I would have loved to carry on with this story, but I do not know when this will be happening now. But what I will do, is try and plan the rest of the chapters, so I know that it is complete, and that me and my friend can try and compete this story a little it better, when we get the chance to and then we can post it up again. _

_I am really sorry about this and I hope that you don't hate me as much. But I will keep you all posted on when I am going to carry on with this story again, via Twitter or Tumblr._

_Bye for now guys_

_X_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is not Chapter 5_

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm so deeply sorry that there hasn't been any updates to this story. RL has stressed me out so much that I can't even get my favourite story finished off. Me and the person that was helping me, haven't had talking about finishing this story off yet. I am hoping that we can get sorted out and that we can complete this story, but for the mean time it is staying unfinished again. I hope you can all understand, and I will try and finish it off as soon as I can. _

_Again, I will try to keep you all up to date on here, Tumblr or Twitter when I have got this story finished off._

_So sorry_

_x_


End file.
